A Fierce Match- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "Can you believe it, Alya?" Marinette groaned, showing her best friend her arm. "My soulmate won't stop making puns! I swear it's his life source or something!" A Soul Mate AU Staring DJWIFI, JuleRose, and Adrinette. Also a No Miraculous AU. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


"Can you believe it, Alya?" Marinette groaned, showing her best friend her arm. "My soulmate won't stop making puns! I swear it's his life source or something!"

Alya observed her friend's forearm with an amused eyebrow raised as she read the words: _How are mew doing today, milady?_

It was written in perfect cursive, and Alya was surprised Marinette hadn't recognized the handwriting.

Unlike most people when they discovered their soul mate by meeting them for the first time, Marinette and her soulmate (COUGH-ADRIEN-COUGH) had decided to stay secret. Apparently both liked having a good mystery to solve, and so Marinette became known as Ladybug, and her soulmate became Chat Noir.

"What're you gonna say to him?" Alya asked, trying to imagine what the blonde's response would be.

"Honest answer." Marinette shrugged, pulling out her red sharpie to write with. "What about you, Alya? Have you contacted your soulmate yet?"

Alya blushed, but unlike her friend she knew how to control it.

"Girl, you know that you'd be the first person I'd tell if I met my soulmate." She laughed, only a hint of awkwardness in her voice as Marinette began to respond to 'Chat Noir'.

Across the courtyard, she could hear Adrien excitedly showing his right arm to Nino as his soulmate wrote something on her arm, and thus his arm.

Alya wondered how dense someone could be.

She rolled her eyes as her thought went back to her own soulmate.

When they had first started talking after her first day of school last year, he had decided to keep his identity secret. Something about the tone of his words and the way that he had introduced himself as 'Carapace' had set her off on the wrong foot. She had lost count of how many different arguments and bets that they had set up on their arms. The last one they had argued about was whether the 'soul blog' was a good source of information on soulmates and how to find yours or not.

Seeing as it was a 'rival' blog that she had set up to increase views on her other blog, she had given it good praise to see how he would react. What she hadn't expected was for Carapace to take the bait and defend her REAL blog, The Written Soul, and claim that he personally knew the creator.

Seeing as it was her first year, she didn't have many friends. Whether he knew it or not, he had given a major hint about his identity.

And if she didn't find him and rub it in his face, then her name wasn't Alya Cesaire.

After Marinette had finished talking to her soulmate, they headed over to the class. Alya was surprised with how many people had actually met their soulmates in this class.

The first people they ran into were Juleka and Rose, who were busy drawing art on their arms and no doubt creating a masterpiece of sorts together.

"Oh, good morning Alya, Marinette!" Rose said happily, looking up from her arm. Juleka did as well, mumbling a hello.

"Good morning!" Marinette cheered happily, instinctively looking down and at her arm when she felt her soulmate start writing on it. Alya rolled her eyes- she was lucky her soulmate took his schoolwork seriously and didn't beg for conversation during class.

Unlike Adrien who, despite loving being able to go to school, didn't take the classes seriously because he already knew the material.

"How's your soulmate?" Rose asked, also noticing Marinette's glance to her arm.

"He's good." Marinette replied, looking down and rolling her eyes. Alya read the words that he had written.

"His exact words are 'pawsitivily purrfect now that I'm talking to you, milady.'." Alya explained, ignoring Marinette's glare and noise of protest.

"Awww, your soulmate is so sweet!" Rose cooed.

"More like he's such a dork." Marinette scoffed.

"How about you, Alya?" Rose asked. "Have you met him yet?"

"No, not yet." Alya replied, subtly hiding her arms. "Or if I did, he hasn't responded to me."

"That's sad." Rose sighed, leaning against Juleka. "I can't imagine what it would be like to not be able to talk to Juleka every day!" Juleka simply nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that you'll meet them soon, whoever it is." Marinette replied absently as she seemed to respond to 'Chat Noir' on her arm.

"Yeah…" The bell rang, and Alya and Marinette waved goodbye to Rose and Juleka as they moved to sit down.

Remembering the bet that they had going on for who would find the other person first, Alya pulled out her orange sharpie and looked subtly at the last thing Carapace had sent her.

' _I'm going to get those ten euros.'_ She wrote smugly once everyone was in the room. She didn't notice how Nino seemed to freeze and look around before moving his left arm up to his vision, writing on it.

' _Have you figured me out?'_ Alya smirked and wrote down some more.

' _No, but I'm getting close. How do you feel about Literature?'_

Nino froze and almost dropped his sharpie, but he wrote a response anyway.

' _Pretty okay.'_

' _Do you think Mme. Bustier will notice us writing?'_ Alya asked. Nino's eyes widened and he moved to write again.

' _How do you know that I'm in her class right now?'_

' _Just a hunch.'_ She wrote. ' _Either way, you just confirmed it. Ivan is out of the question, and so is Adrien no matter how oblivious he and Marinette are, and Kim is Alix's no matter how much they deny it, so you're either Max, Nathaniel, or Nino. All three are really tight lipped about their soulmates if they've discovered them yet.'_

' _You've done your research.'_ Carapace acknowledged.

' _And seeing as you haven't figured me out yet, you're not Max.'_

' _Are you just gonna insult me? Even though you're right.'_ Alya smirked.

' _Any insultig on the side, I might as well just write out my thought process and try to see if you're the cute guy up front or not.'_

Now that she had actually written it down, she looked up. It hadn't hit her until then to be watching his reaction, having been too busy writing to actually pay attention. He was looking at his left arm, and the hand that reached up to scratch the back of his neck had the green sharpie that Carapace always used. Then he moved to write on his arm.

' _Well, I know that you're not Rose, Juleka, Marinette, Mylene, or Alix, so you have to be Sabrina, Chloe, Alya, or Lila.'_

Alya scoffed, trying to look over Nino's shoulder to see what he was writing. While he was writing in green, she didn't want to base it off of a coincidence. She felt her arm tingle again and looked down.

' _And no matter how badly I want to hope you're Alya, Alya hasn't met her soulmate yet.'_

Alya cringed.

She hadn't expected that to happen.

Quickly, to try and figure him out before he realized that she was lying, wrote back to him.

' _Hey, do you mind telling me what Adrien's doing right now?'_

The response came just after Nino looked at Adrien.

' _Yeah, he's writing another cat pun for Mari.'_

"Psst, Marinette."

"What is it, Alya?" Marinette whispered back.

"Can I see your arm?" Marinette nodded and showed her. Alya read the message before re-writing it on her own arm.

' _Are the exact words: 'Pawsibly, but you may never know- I might actually be a pawsome meowdel.'_

She watched with her expert eye as Nino seemed to be a bit taken aback, before moving to get a better look at Adrien's arm.

 _Bingo._

' _Yeah, actually, how'd you-'_ She cut him off by drawing a line through his words.

' _Perks of sitting next to his soul mate. And you shouldn't believe everything that you hear, shell-boy.'_

She watched, completely amused by Nino's reaction as he jumped and oh-so-clearly wanted to turn around and look at her. Alya moved to write again.

' _You owe me ten euros, DJ.'_

Nino read the message and silently groaned, moving to hide his face behind his cap.

' _Sly fox.'_ He wrote.

' _Better than Liar-Lila. Remember when she-'_

' _Don't even start.'_

The moment the bell rang, Nino turned around to look up at Alya.

"We need to talk."

"Of course, shell-boy." She said, rolling her eyes and booping his nose. Marinette and Adrien watched the interaction with extreme shock.

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, Alya, you never acted like this with him before." Marinette added on. Alya shared a look with Nino.

 _Should we tell them?_ His face asked.

 _Sure, why not._ Her's replied.

It didn't take long to explain the story to their friends, and start dating. Although the insults, bickering, and bets never stopped, they knew that they loved each other. It stayed like that for three months before their bets and bickering became more infamous than Kim's and Alix's arguments.

And they were also endlessly amused when Adrien and Marinette finally figured it all out a few months later.

Some things would never change.

(Alya hated to say it, but Nino had won that bet.)


End file.
